


Monster Girl Harems

by kellym01



Series: Erotica [13]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Cum drinking, F/M, Hair Pulling, Incest, Little, Loli, Masochism, Monster Girls, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking, blowjob, cursed sword, imp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-10 19:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15955925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellym01/pseuds/kellym01
Summary: An anthology of monster girl harems and smutty fun. Rated MA.





	1. Summary

This is a new series I've been thinking on

Basically this is an AU where the main male character has their own home in which is inhabited by the girls from their specific canon and each one is a monster girl, I will try to avoid reusing certain species but odds are I will at certain points.

After each chapter you can vote on who you want to see next in reviews, I have a small chapter planned for each girl and after they're done I will introduce options for the next harem owner to see which is desired more.

Let me know if you want to see a particular show become available or if you want a girl adding to a harem if she isn't listed already. As long as I know the show I'll try to use it and the same goes with characters.


	2. DP: Her Brother's Sword

 

Title: Her Brother's Sword  
Main Characters: Danny Fenton, Jasmine 'Jazz' Fenton  
Categories: Danny Phantom  
Contains: Incest, Monster Girl, Cursed-Sword!Jazz, Melting, Merging  
Started: 10/09/2018  
Finished: 10/09/2018

A pale blue wisp slid from between Daniel's lips, the young halfa's eyes snapped open, briefly flashing their ectoplasmic green, his arms tensing round the warm, sleeping body laid atop his torso.

"Mmm…"

His gaze fell to the fiery haired girl as she stirred; her locks wild and unruly instead of her usual perfectly, professional style.

"Danny…?" She asked sleepily, tiredly looking up at him with her baby blue eyes.

"Time to go to work." Jasmine pouted and pulled herself up slightly, Danny's cheeks tinging with a pink blush as he felt her naked breasts slide over his muscular torso, she leaned in and kissed his neck.

Danny inhaled sharply, feeling a pleasurable shudder travel down his spine, his cock throbbing and starting to lift its head.

"Then we better get ready." Jazz whispered in a sultry tone into her brother's ear, her tongue peeping out from between her lips and tracing round his ear.

"Ah…Jazz…" Danny gasped, his cock rising fully and slipping between his sister's hot slender legs, she smirks and closed her legs around his cock, lightly grazing it as she slid her left leg up and down her right, massaging him, feeling him throbbing against her smooth skin. "Oh…J-Jazz…" he moaned, his arms sliding round her back and pulling her firmly against his chest as he lightly thrust his hips.

Jazz felt her pussy throb, growing wet as her brother forced her into his muscular embrace. "Ohh Danny…" She purred into his neck.

She began to part her legs, entwining them around his, gasping as his thick meaty cock slapped against her ass cheeks.

"Hmm…my baby brother has such a hard…manly cock…" She began to shuffle in place, moaning softly as she felt his hot, pulsating cock slowly pushing her cheeks apart.

"Oh Jazz…" Danny thrust his hips again, earning a something between a startled squeak and a moan as Jazz felt her lower body lift a few inches off the before falling back onto her brother, his cock now firmly between her cheeks, she grinned and clenched them round his length. "Oh…" She felt his arms grow tighter round her back; she felt her heart skip a beat.

Jazz turned her gaze back to her brother's face and leaned up, capturing his warm lips with hers, her tongue sliding out and into his mouth, groaning as she felt his tongue pull hers in, he moaned into her mouth as she slowly lifted her rear, her cheeks briefly jerking his cock before it sprang free and she pinned against his stomach with her tummy ever so slowly sliding herself up his body, grind her boobs and pointed nipples against his torso until her hot, wet pussy pinned his cock to his stomach.

"Oh God! Jazz!" Danny gasped as their lips parted, she gave him a sultry smile and licked his lips before leaning into his ear again and whispering in the most sultry, lust filled voice she could generate.

"Fuck me little brother…fuck your big sister with your massive cock…take me and make us one…fill me with my little brother's seed."

She lifted her hips enough for his cock to spring back up, his tip brushing her entrance, her knees shuck as she fought the desire to take him and his entire length all at once.

"Take me little brother!" She cried out breathlessly, her pussy throbbing with each time she called him her brother, her legs trembling, her juices starting slide down her inner legs and dripping onto her brother's cock.

Danny thrust his hips and slammed his cock into her sopping pussy, driving it in up to hilt, her eyes bulged, she thrust her head back releasing silent screams of pleasure as she felt his cock force her walls to expand.

"Oh little brother…" She moaned, crying out in pleasure as she felt his strong hands land on her ass, squeezing her soft cheeks to hold her on his cock before stopped supporting her weight she and his legs slammed back onto their shared bed, the beds cries lost to Jasmine's screams of pleasure, her pussy walls squeezing his cock as her orgasm racked through her body.

Jazz lifted her torso, sweat glistening on her naked body as she started to eagerly bounce on her little brother's cock, moaning each time their bodies slapped together. Her C cup perky tits bouncing with freely, her toes curling in pleasure.

"Harder…harder!" She begged. "Fuck me hard little brother! Fuck my slutty pussy."

Danny lifted his hips hard, slamming his hips against her and nearly forcing his sister off his cock, his cock began quiver as her felt her pussy squeezing him, trying to milk him as he continued to lift her from his bed.

"Oh! Oh! Danny! Oh!"

"Oh Jazz…!"

"Cum inside me Danny…fill me with your seed little brother!" She screamed.

His cock erupted inside her pussy, filling her with his hot, thick cum.

"Oh fuck!" Her pussy unravelled a she felt her little brother fill her pussy with her cum, her cum mixing with her brother and mixing with his, her body shuddering as her orgasm rocked her body, she fell forward as her brother's hips fell, collapsing against his toned chest, coated in a thin sheen of sweat just as hers was, her heart pounding, her tits heaving against him.

She could feel the familiar warmth spreading throughout her body. Her hot flesh starting to tingle, she wrapped her arms around her brother and then her legs, his still hard cock remaining in her burning pussy, moaning as she did so. She rested her chin on Danny's shoulder and closed her eyes as she felt her breasts start to melt and seep into her brother's body, then her pussy, then her legs and arms, the her ass before finally her head melted into his body and she felt him surround her with his being.

The familiar white rings came over his body and his naked body was clothed in the his skin tight jumpsuit with the inverted DP over his chest, his right arm now in the form of a black cursed blade with white jagged sides, tipped with a fiery sheen, reaching up his shoulder and dipping into his torso before it finally stopped, a black aura surrounding his body.

He smiled at his sister's new form.

"Let us fight as one." He hovered above their shared double bed, now lightly damp with their sweat and where their combined love had ran over. He flew out the window ready to fight.

"Yes let's." Echoed Jasmine's voice within Danny's mind.

Who should be the next girl?

Dani

Desiree

Ember

~~Jazz~~

Kitty

Maddie

Paulina

Penelope

Sam

Star

Valerie

Written in: 103mins

Word Count: 1179

 


	3. DP: Daddy's Firm Hand

 Title: Daddy's Firm Hand

Main Characters: Danny Fenton, Dani Fenton  
Categories: Danny Phantom  
Contains: Incest, Monster Girl, Imp!Dani , Little!Dani, Spanking, Semi-Forced Blowjob, drinking Male Cum, Loli, Incest, Masochism, Hair Pulling, Daddy!Danny  
Started: 18/09/2018  
Finished: 18/09/2018

A young girl with silver hair flowing free reaching down to her lower back, two dark purple demonic horns curving upwards just above her pointed fae-like ears a large purple ribbon binding her chest and concealing her small breasts with a puffy bow. Matching ribbons wrapped around her lower arms, a set of small purple wings protruding from her lower back, just above the slight curve of her ass which was barely concealed by her frilly purple skirt only reaching half way down her thighs. A slender purple demonic tail with a triangular tip sliding out from beneath the confines of her skirt and lazily wrapping around her bare right leg as she lightly kicked the air as she laid on her front reading a red, hardback book.

The door opened.

"Hey Dani have you seen Val's diary? She thinks someone's stolen it from…" Danny's voice fell silent when he saw the book Dani had, had her nose buried in before he came in, her pale blue eyes now locked on him, frozen.

"Err…hey Danny…" Dani greeted sheepishly, her cheek now burning shamefully.

"Dani…is that…Valerie's diary."

Her eyes darted back at the book, then to Danny.

"…No…" She tried to slide into under her pillow.

Danny crossed the room in a couple large strides, his hand snapping under her pillow and snatching the book, he opened it to the page she had been reading. His cheeks flushed an ectoplasmic green, he closed the book.

"Why did you take it?" He placed the book on Dani's desk.

She averted her gaze.

"Dani." His voice grew stern, a shameful shiver tickling its way down her spine.

"It was just…a little fun…" the normally giddy, troublemaking girl said in a small voice. Danny let out a tired sigh.

"Dani it is not fun to steal someone else's diary, it is a great intrusion of privacy, you wouldn't like if anyone read your diary would you?"

Dani just looked away and didn't answer. After several moments of silence Danny sighed again and pulled out the chair from Dani's deck, its feet leaving a trail in the carpet, he sat down and placed one hand on his knee.

"Come here."

Dani frowned. "Wha-…"

"Danielle Maddie Fenton come here now." Dani flinched as she heard a hint of anger slip into Danny's voice, she slid her feet off her bed and stood up, he waved her over with a finger and she took another step forward.

His hand lashed out again and grabbed her small wrist, a small gasp escaping her lips at the sudden pressure before he pulled her over to him and over his lap, her arm feeling like it was about to be ripped from its socket, she felt a familiar guilty twinge between her legs as she remember just how much stronger Danny was.

He pulled her skirt back, laying it over her dainty wings. Her face turned bright red, the throbbing between her legs growing more intense as her lacy purple panties were exposed.

Danny lifted his hand; Dani's heart was in her throat as she fought the desire to squirm in his lap.

SLAP

"Ah!" Dani gasped, her whole body flinching as his hand struck her petite ass, her breath catching in her throat as she felt his hand lightly stroking her panty-clad rear.

"I don't like punishing you Dani but you…keep doing this stuff."

SLAP

"Ahh!" Dani squeezed her eyes shut as she felt her pussy start to get wet, images of Danny's handprint forming on her ass cheek, branding her with his touch filling her mind.

"You need to learn to behave."

SLAP

"Oh…" Dani inhaled, her legs opening slightly.

"Not to lock Sam in the chest."

SLAP

"Ah…"

"Not to flash Tucker when he visits."

SLAP

"Oh…" Dani arched her back, her cheeks stinging, she could feel the bruise forming as Danny's spanks grew harder and stronger.

"Not to borrow Ember's guitar without asking."

SLAP

"Oh daddy…" Dani whispered, her panties now wet and clinging to her lips, unaware of her slip of tongue.

"Not to put aphrodisiacs in dinner!"

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

"Ah!" Dani cried out, her back arching again, her ass actually vibrating from the force of Danny's spanks.

"And don't take anyone's dairy."

SLAP

SLAP

"Ah…" Dani cried out, her legs now fully open, a thin layer of sweat decorating her face.

"Do you understand?"

SLAP

SLAP

"Yes daddy!" Dani moaned, her pussy unravelling and creaming her panties, Danny went very still.

SLAP

"Ah…" she was breathing very heavily now and had even lightly lifted her ass as if trying to prompt Danny to spank her again.

Danny shifted and her eyes widened as she felt something brushing the front of her wet panties, she felt another orgasm rock through her body, barley stopping herself from moaning and begging for more.

"Dani…do you like this?"

She didn't answer, her pussy prickling with desire.

SLAP

"Ah…y-yes…"

SLAP

"Oh daddy…"

"This is supposed to be a punishment."

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

"Aiiiieee!" Dani screamed as she found herself cumming with each spank, almost certain she could feel her bones vibrating.

"I'm sorry daddy." Dani gasped out her, tongue now hanging out of her mouth as she panted like a bitch in heat, her ass fell; she felt his bulge press into her pussy, her panties now little more than a second skin. "Oh daddy…" she moaned, squirming in place as if trying to force Danny's bulge inside of her.

Danny pushed her off his lap, she fell to the floor with a grunt, she rolled onto her back to look up, her pupils diluted and her small chest heaving quickly.

Danny began to undo his pants, her eyes widened. He unbuttoned his boxers and his cock erupted from the opening. His hand lashed out and he pulled her to her knees by her hair.

"Ahh…" Dani cried out, tears wetting her eyes as her juices began to run down between her thighs and onto her bedroom carpet.

"Since you turned your punishment into a reward it's only fair you apologize properly."

"Yes daddy…" Dani moaned.

Danny thrust his hips forward, his head forcing her lips apart and filling her mouth with his meat, she gagged as it hit the back of her throat, she tried to cough and sputter but Danny held her in place by her hair.

"You've been teasing me the whole time you were supposed to be punished…" Danny growled as he started to move her head back and forth, moaning as her hot, wet mouth bobbed round his cock.

Tears fell freely down Dani's cheeks as Danny forced her head, squeezing her eyes shut feeling some of her hairs tear loose.

"Use your tongue." Danny moaned, his grip hardening on her hair, she began to slide her tongue round his cock, his taste intensifying, its light throbbing in her mouth compelling her pussy to try to grind against her carpet as her legs opened again.

His grip didn't slacken and her forced bobbing became more forceful as he continued to pull her back before forcing her to take his cock fully back into her small mouth, feeling his precum drooling out onto her tongue, the salty taste filling her mouth, a pleasurable shudder tracing down her spine as she felt his cum slide down her throat.

"That's it…suck daddy's cock…" Danny moaned, gasping as Dani suddenly sucked forcefully on his cock as she heard his command.

Another orgasm rocking Dani's body, her panties now visibly dripping her cum. She moaned as she felt some precum slam into the back of her throat as she sucked, she felt his thick cock begin to throb in her mouth.

Danny began to move her head even more forcefully, she felt her neck crack a little, his cock violently convulsing in her mouth as he used her lips to almost teasingly milk him.

' _Oh daddy…'_ Dani moaned as she felt Danny's cock finally erupt in her mouth, her cheeks puffing as he filled her mouth with his hot, thick, salty seed, drops began to seep out of her mouth and dribble down her chin.

"Swallow it…swallow all of daddy's cum." Danny groaned.

She didn't need to be told twice, Dani began to gulp down Danny's semen, even using her tongue to try and squeeze and milk his cock to milk the last few spurts of his orgasm, hungrily swallowing them down as Danny held her head in place.

She felt his hot cum flow down her throat and warm her little tummy, oh how she wanted him to fill her and make her his personal cumdump.

When he felt Dani swallow the last of his cum he pulled her off his cock and threw her to the floor, she licked her lips and where his semen had dribbled on her chin as Danny closed his pants. He turned and picked up Valerie's diary from the desk.

"You're grounded for a month for stealing this and enjoying your punishment and if I catch you misbehaving again while you are grounded they'll be no video games, TV internet and a chastity belt with your name on it."

Dani shuddered at the final item feeling another burst of cream in her panties and no sooner had her door been closed did she crawl towards her bed and reach under it, fishing out a light green shoe box, grinning as she eyed it hungrily, she needed something inside her and she needed it now.

Chapter Votes  
Dani – 2  
Desiree – 1  
Sam – 1

Next Chapter

~~Dani~~

Desiree

Ember

~~Jazz~~

Kitty

Maddie

Paulina

Penelope

Sam

Star

Valerie

Written in: 140mins

Words: 1700


End file.
